It's A Complicated Life
by ItllAllBeOkayInTheEnd
Summary: Jade has a complicated life. She's been taken from her mother by her father, been in abusive relationships and turned to drugs. But then she meets Beck. A guy who, just might be able to turn things around -Stories better then summary. Please r&r3
1. It's Complicated

**Chapter 1:**

**Just The Beginning**

My name is Jade West. I am 16 and my life is... well, it's complicated. I guess for you to understand, I have to start from the beginning. Where all of my problems began. I was born into a family of 4. It was me, my sister Jessie, my father Chad, and my mother Sophia. My mother, she was caring woman. But between me and Jess it was obvious that Jess was her favorite but we still managed to live happily together. That is, until the incident.

On the 4th of July right after my 6th birthday, Jessie... left. My mother and some of her friends were on the porch having their "girl time" and my father was at work. My mother had given us sparklers so she wouldn't have to deal with us at the time, trusting Jess with the lighter. Fascinated by the sparkling madness of the lights we began running around the front lawn, which eventually became a game of tag. I was it and I was chasing after her as fast as my little legs would let me go. She turned and looked back at me, urging me to run faster to catch her, taking her eyes off her path just long enough for her to run into the road. Just in time to meet the front of a car.

We spent the whole night at the hospital waiting for news on how she was. I can still remember the looks on my parents faces when the doctor came out. She had broken her neck in 3 places, breaks in her skull, and had severe internal bleeding. She didn't last more than 3 hours after the accident. She died at 8 years old. My parents were devastated. After that, they started fighting a lot. My father pinned the blame on her, I think she did too, but I blamed myself. If it weren't for me, she would have never ran into the road and been hit by the car.

A few years later, my father took me from my mother. The argument still rings clearly in my mind.

"No, you can't take my daughter from me!" My mother yelled threw her tears. I could hear my father stomping threw their room packing things into his suitcase.

"I'm doing this for her own good, Sophia. She needs to be watched over more securely and have a safer lifestyle." His voice was calm and soothing, like the one he talked to me with during a thunder storm while I hid under the covers. But unlike me, this voice did anything but calm my mother.

"So, now you're calling me a bad mother?"

I could hear him sigh loudly. "I didn't say that Soph. What I meant was-"

"I know exactly what you meant! You think I'm an unfit mother for our child. Well guess what Chad, you're not exactly father of the year!" This is when my father had snapped, not being able to take her accusing any longer.

"The last time I checked, you were the one who was supposed to be watching over our kids when Jessie ran into the streets. Instead you thought it was more important to play around and get drunk with your stupid girlfriends. So, pardon me if I don't see you as the world's greatest parent." The words weren't yelled, but the edge and viciousness in his voice showed the anger he truly felt.

At this point I had gotten out of bed and walked over to their room. I pushed open the door and looked up at my parents ho had stopped their bickering to stare at their daughter staring up at them. I looked up at my dad and rubbed my eyes at the brightness of the room. "Daddy, what's happening?" I asked.

He threw my mother a look and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me. "Nothing sweetie." He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders looking at me in the eyes. "Now, can you do Daddy a favor?" Not knowing what else to do I just stared up at him curiously. Sighing he continued, "can you go and pack some of your clothes, and toys?"

"Where are we going?"

"Please just go and pack your things. I'll be in, in a minute and we'll take it all out to the car. Alright?" Nodding I looked up at my mother.

"What about you Mommy? Are you coming?"

All she could get out was an "I" before my father interrupted her. "Mommy's going to stay here. She just loves this house and this town so much she couldn't bare to part with it. Now go on and pack." He pushed me gently towards the door. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

I sighed and walked to my room to pack, but I could still hear them threw my wall. I could still hear my mothers begging voice as I began stuffing my clothes into my bag. "Please," she begged him, "at least let me visit. Just give me that."

There was a long pause as my father thought over the subject. "Fine. You can visit." I heard the thump of his suitcase hitting the floor. "We have to go, it'll be a while until we get there. I wish you the best of luck." Walking into my room he helped my zip up my bag and picked it up for me. "Do you have your clothes and toys all set?" I nodded. He smiled. "Alright. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me out of my room and down the stairs where my mother was waiting by the front door. My father simply nodded at her and walked out to the car leaving me to say goodbye as he packed our stuff into the car.

I looked up at my mother and smiled holding out my arms for a hug. Smiling threw her tears she bent down on her knees and hugged me back. "Bye Mommy. I love you." I pulled away and smiled again. "You'll come visit me soon right?"

"I will visit you as soon as I can. I promise." Pressing her lips against my forehead she held me tightly again in her arms. After pulling away from the embrace she unhooked the necklace on her neck, she wrapped it around mine and hooked it. "Keep this and I will always be with you." I nodded as she stode back up and took my hand. She led me to the car and helped me into the front seat. "Bye sweetheart."

I waved and closed the door. "Bye Mommy, I'll miss you!" I leaned out the window and continued waving as she began fading into the background as we drove away.

I wish I had known what was going to happen then. What all those words meant.

I never saw or heard my mother again after that day. My father and I moved to a town called Little Hope, which seemed to be the perfect name for the dreadful town. When we moved here, life wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. I thought it was going to be a fun town, filled with nice kids to play with and always having my dad to hang out with. It was anything but. My father started living for his promotions at his new job working for a lawyer. He works long hours and gets home at strange hours in the night. Most of the time I'm at my two best friends house, Cat and Andre. They're my two best friends in the whole world, we tell each other everything.

Well, almost everything.

For the past few years, I've done some things that I'm not exactly proud of. I've gotten involved in things frowned upon by practically the entire world. I began taking drugs and started drinking as well. Its a release for me. It takes away the feeling of abandonment left behind by my parents. It's a complicated life, but I know that this is just the beginning.


	2. Beck

**Chapter 2:**

**Beck**

I slammed my hand down onto the snooze button to stop the scream-like beeping noise invading my ears. Squinting at the sunlight coming threw my windows I sat up and pushed the covers off, kicking them to the foot of the bed. Getting up I got up heading towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

Walking out several minutes later I went downstairs to the kitchen to find it empty. Dad wasn't home. Surprise, surprise. Rolling my eyes at the empty room I grabbed my coffee and walked out the door, swinging my back over my shoulder, heading to school. Luckily, it was only a few minutes walk to the high school so I didn't have too much time to myself. Walking into the school several sets of eyes settled upon me. Rolling my eyes I walked to my locker where Morgan and Emily were standing waiting for me.

"Hey Jade" Cat said cheerfully wrapping her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. Pulling back I looked at Andre fixing some sheet music with colored pencil all over it and sighing in frustration when he couldn't get it right. Looking up at me he smiled through her irritation to greet me.

"Hey. How was your morning?" She asked directing her attention back to her compactor as she began reapplying again and soon making another frustrated noise.

"Fine, did Cat..?" I began to ask before he nodded.

"Can you help?" Smiling I nodded and took an eraser and began working. Cat like to draw on Andres homework sometimes when he wasn't looking but thankfully she used erasable ones. Cat is a little on the... dull side. She lives in her own imaginary world while me and Andre are left to handle the real one. After we finished I handed it back to him showing a small smile. "Thank you!" Pushing it into the back of his locker and shut it and looked at me obviously waiting for a subject change.

"So, did you hear?" Cat asked me.

"Hear what?" I looked at her. She smiled.

"News around the school is we're getting some fresh meat today." She winked and laughed. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention to entering my combination on my locker.

"How come you didn't know about this?" Andre asked. "Usually you're the first person to know about these things. Keep up girl! You can't be number one in this school and be lacking behind. You have to keep your head in the game." I sighed knowing he was right. I had a rep to keep in this school, but at the moment boys weren't exactly number one on my mind.

"I know, I know." I insisted pulling my history book out and closing my locker. Turning back to them I smiled. "How about to make up for it I throw a party at my place tomorrow night? We'll invite everyone." Nodding in approval Cat smiled.

"Sounds like a plan", she smiled before we split up and headed for class as the bell rang.

On the way to lunch Cat, Andre and I were deep into discussing our party plans. "I think I'm going to wear my pink dress. You know the one with the sparkles?" Cat asked smiling. I don't know why, but Cat seemed to have some sort of obsession with sparkly dresses. I laughed a little and nodded. "What?"

"You always wear sparkles, Mo." I laughed.

Shrugging she looked ahead thoughtfully twirling her hair between her fingers. Obviously she was thinking about the dress. "I know, but I just love sparkles so much. They're so pretty." She smiled thoughtfully making me laugh again. "Hey don't make fun of me and my sparkles!" She demanded.

Losing track of where I was going from laughing I bumped into someone and fell flat on my ass. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" I looked up and saw a boy with shaggy dirty brown hair and gorgeous eyes offering his hand out to me. I smiled and took his hand, pulling myself up. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Pulling my hand from his and straightened out my shirt but soon found myself stumbling. He quickly caught me and held me up. "Or maybe not" I added with a small giggle.

"Yeah, you don't seem fine. Why don't you let me take you to the nurse?" I looked toward Cat and Andre to see if they minded and they just nodded for me to go on. I looked up at him and smiled.

"That's really nice of you but, I'm fine. Really." I smiled reassuringly.

"You should really let him take you, Jade. You hit your head pretty hard" Andre insisted giving a look at Cat to urge me to go on as well.

"Yeah" Cat said nodding her head. "You can already see a bump growing and you can barely keep your balance. Just let him take you to the nurse and we'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Sighing I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys at lunch." I smiled at them as I walked off with the guy.

"So, I don't think we properly met." He chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Beck." He smiled kindly at me. I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Jade." I suddenly realized why I hadn't recognized him. He was the new kid everyone was talking about. There was no body in this school I didn't know. I had hooked up with practically all the guys and I was either friends or enemies with all of the girls. Looking up at him I smiled. "You must be new here." He nodded confirming it. "Where did you move from?"

"I moved here from New York with my little sister, Meg and my mom." Automatically I frowned at the word mom but shook it off.

"Oh, are you're parents divorced?" He shook his head.

"My dad died when I was three."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's alright. I didn't really know him. What about you? Are your parents divorced?" I didn't really know the answer to this question. My dad had never actually gotten the paper work. At least, I don't think he did. So I answered it the best way I knew how to.

"It's complicated."

"Well, maybe you could tell me sometime?" He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. I shrugged.

"Why don't you come to my party tomorrow night and we'll see about it?" Smiling I walked into the nurses office and left him in the hallway with out hearing his response, knowing it would be a yes.


	3. A what!

**Hey guys! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I have gotten lots of emails with news of my story being watched! ^_^ It made me so happy! And thank you to those of you who have reviewed it! So much! Thank you... I will be posting tomorrow night or the night after the next chapter but I'm not sure about after that. I gess we'll just have wait and see(: **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**A what?**

_A what?_

"I have a what?" I yelled. I was standing in the nurses office above staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you have a minor concusion. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call your father." He picked up the phone and started dialing my fathers number. I grabbed the phone and slammed it back down.

"No! You can't call my dad! He'll freak out at me. Please , I am begging you." I looked at him with begging eyes. He sighed.

"Now, Jade. We went over this last time didn't we?" He reminded me.

"I'll be fine . I can walk, I can talk, my breathing is normal! Please just don't call my dad."

"It's school policy Ms. West. I'm sorry. I have to call him. Now please just take a seat and relax." He picked up the phone and dialed the number. Frowning I stomped to the chairs and threw myself into the nearest one.

"I hate you ." He rolled his eyes at the words and just continued listening to the ringing of the phone. "You're not going to get threw to him." Looking up at me he smiled and began talking into the phone, obviously he had gotten threw.

After waiting for hours I finally heard the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the office. I was sitting with my eyes closed and my head laying on the back of the chair when I heard him walk in. "Is she okay?" It was definitely my father. I sat up opened my eyes looking at him.

"I'm fine, Dad." I stood up and looked up at him. "Let's just go." I watched him exchange looks with the nurse. He nodded and lead me out the door at a hurried pace.

"Alright, we have to hurry so that I can get back to work. I have a very important meeting in about 10 minutes and it's crucial that I be there." He got in the car and I followed watching as he started it up quickly. I rolled my eyes. Of course all my dad cared about in this situation was his stupid meeting. He didn't even give a damn about why I was in the nurses office. Typical Dad.

Sighing in irritation I got out and slammed the door. Walking over to the sidewalk I started towards home. Rolling down the window my dad pulled up beside me. "What are you doing? We have to go now or I'm not going to make it to my meeting!" I shook my head.

"Just go. I'll get one of my other friends to give me a ride home. I don't want you to be late." I looked at him and smiled a little hoping for a certain response. An, 'no way am I letting you walk home or ride home with a complete stranger!' Or maybe a, 'screw the meeting. It's more important that I make sure you're okay'. But of course that never came. He gave the stupid typical answer.

"Alright, don't do anything stupid and reckless. I'll be home early tomorrow morning. So, just stay at a friends. Love you!" With that he drove off without even giving me a second thought. Sighing in frustration I kick a rock on the pavement as tears began to flood my vision. Going off my path I walked threw the woods to an old playground where barely anyone came anymore. I pulled out some cigarettes out of my back pocket and lit one up. Putting it to my mouth I took a long drag. Sitting on the swings I stared down at my feet and began thinking about the past years since we had left my mother.


	4. Unforgettable Memories of Disappointment

Chapter 4:

Unforgettable Memories of Disappointment

My first time cheer-leading.

He was no where to be found.

My first dance recital.

He had to go on a business trip at the last second.

My first heart break.

He walked right by as if nothing were wrong and went to work.

My first talent show.

He was in a meeting and couldn't make it.

I started cutting to feel something.

I started drinking to get away from everything.

I started the drugs to forget.

I tried to disregard the memories, but they were all there. In my mind. Reminding me.

Stomping out the cigarette I stood up and started walking to my house. Screw tomorrow night. I needed a party tonight. 


	5. The Boys are coming back

**Chapter 5:**

**The Boys Are Back.**

Putting the finishing touches onto my outfit I heard the doorbell ring. Fluffing my hair one more time I ran downstairs and opened the door. There I saw Cat in her pink sparkly dress playing with the skirt. Once she saw me her face lit and a huge grin appeared. "Look!" She spoke excitedly as she spun around showing me how sparkly her dress was. I laughed.

"It's beautiful." She smiled bigger and walked inside. I looked at Andre. He wore black pants and a t-shirt. "Looking hot Andre." I said. He smiled and came inside. Closing the door I turned towards them and posed. "How do I look?" I smiled.

"You look perfect." Andre praised. "Holding out for a certain special someone?" He nudged my shoulder and winked referring to Beck. I laughed.

"Of course not. But if I happen to get him in the process it's just a bonus." Smiling I headed into the kitchen putting breakables under the sink to secure them and readying the house for the party.

An hour later my house was packed with people drinking and dancing. I had a couple of beers and I was dancing with some of my friends when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're here!"

Beck laughed and hugged me back. "I guess I did." He looked around taking in his surroundings. "Nice party." Nodding we fell into an awkward silence and I looked around at the party awkwardly. "Do you.." I looked up at him waiting for him to continue. He smiled a little and offered out his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. "I would love to dance." Leading him over to the dance floor we began dancing as laughing as if we did this all the time. I was having the time of my life with this guy and I barely knew him. After a few songs a boy from my chem class came up and interrupted our laughter. He looked up at Beck and smiled.

"Mind if I cut it?" He asked. Beck looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I smiled at him.

"Sure." I smiled back at Beck. "Thanks for dancing with me Beck." I winked and walked away with the guy laughing and drinking the night away.

I walked into school the next day and saw people beginning to stare. Keeping my head high I walked over to my locker where the girls were waiting for me as usual. I smiled and opened my locked. "What's up guys?"

Andre leaned against the locker and looked down at her smiling. "Guess what we heard." I looked at him curiously urging him to go on. He exchanged looks with Cat and smiled big.

"Robbie, Rider, and Zac are coming back." Cat squeeled excitedly. "How could you forget? That's all you talked about for months after they left." She laughed a little.

A rush of excitement rushed over me and I practically screamed. "Oh my god! They're coming back today? I'm so excited!" I jumped up and down as if I were a little kid on Christmas morning catching the first glimpse of my presents. Robbie, Rider, and Zac were like my brothers. Robbie was the one who would comfort me when I cried, Rider was the one who could make me laugh when no one else could and Zac was the one who was over protective and would take on anyone who even put a hint of sadness into my day. We told each other everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. They knew things Cat and Andre didn't, even the drugs. I know that they are my best friends but, with the boys its like they're family so they have to love me so I can tell them everything. We got each other. We were all pretty much parent-less and were left to fend for ourselves in this cruel world. Mine was working all the time and their's sent them off to boarding schools all over the world but were always brought back in the end. Words could not describe how happy I was to see them again.

But all that happiness was wiped away at the sound of the school bell. Frowning I sighed and walked off to class hoping to see the boys soon.


	6. A Perfect Moment Ruined

Chapter 6:  
>Love sick<p>In class, I tried to pay attention but all I could think of was Beck. I kept looking over at him from across the room and smiling. Shaking my head I tried to snap myself out of it and looked at the teacher. But it was no use my mind just ended up floating right back to him. I sighed and threw my head on my desk making a loud thud.<p>

"Jade?" The teacher called to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sikowitz. I'm just... tired. I guess." Looking up at him I smiled a little before throwing my head back onto the desk ignoring the laughs in the room and my mind instantly went back to Beck. Sighing in frustration I hit my head against the desk again. I felt like a love sick puppy. Hearing the final bell I stood and smiling at the teacher on my way out.

After putting my books back into my locker I headed outside and began my long walk home. I made it about a block before a car drove up beside me. I looked over to see Beck . He smiled at me. "Hey, where are you headed?" Keeping my pace I looked back to the pavement.

"I'm going home." He nodded.

"Well can I offer you a ride?"

"You could offer but I'm not sure I'll except." I looked over at him and smiled. He laughed and stopped the car.

"Get in." Smiling I walked around the car and got in. "Where to?" I told him my address as pulled away from the curb. There was an awkward silence yet again between the two of us. "So..." Looking over at him I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment as my mind wondered. "What with the whole slamming your head on your desk thing in class?"

I shrugged. "I just wasn't feeling good."

"Maybe you caught a stomach bug or something?" Pulling into my driveway he looked over at me and smiled. "Here you go." Smiling back I couldn't help but not want to go inside. I wanted to stay out here with him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." He smiled and we walked to the front door. He opened it and smiled at me again. "After you." Smiling I went in and put my bag on the floor by the stairs. I looked back to see him looking around. "You have a big house."

"It's my dad's pride and joy. So what do you want to do?"

"I think first thing first, we should turn on a fan." He fanned himself. "It's hot in here."

I laughed. "You live in LA, the point of living here is to be too hot." He smiled. I could just die at the site of his smile. "We could go in my pool? You know, just to cool off." I smiled and grabbed his hand almost melting at the thought of holding his hand. Practically dragging him into the backyard I kept a hold on his hand.

Laughing he pulled his hand away. "Slow down. I don't even have a bathing suit." Shrugging I waved towards the house.

"You can borrow one of my dad's. There should be one in the living room in a laundry basket." I smiled and took of my shirt revealing my black bathing suit top. Raising an eyebrow he nodded and slowly headed back into the house. Taking off my pants I threw my clothes onto the chair and walked over to the edge of the pool.

A few minutes later as I was leaning against the wall I saw Beck come out in the shorts. He walked over to the pool and looked around. "Jade?" He called out turning a bit. I could just make out his abs and raised my peirced eyebrow, biting my lip. Smiling I walked up behind him and pushed him into the pool. Emerging from the water a few moments later he looked up at me. "Hey! No fair!" He started pouting like a little kid and I couldn't help but laugh. I kneeling down I went face to face with him.

"Aw, are you sad now?" I asked not able to hide my smile. He just nodded and continues to pout. I laughed again. "Well I-" Grabbing my hand he pulled me into the water.

"Hey!" I laughed after coming up. Splashing him I mocked him, "no fair."

"Oh it's on!" He laughed splashing back. Avoiding the water I went underwater and swam up behind him putting my arms around his neck. Turning around his arms snaked around my waist. "Hello there." He smiled that smile again and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you?" I asked pulled him closer.

"I'm pretty good." He said pulling me closer so we were just centimeters apart. Biting my bottom lip I watched as he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were smooth and felt perfect against mine. My mind froze and I was in pure bliss. Closing my eyes slowly I kissed him back enjoying the perfect moment.

"What is going on here?"

Perfect moment ruined. 


	7. Why do you care?

Chapter 7:  
>Why do you care?<p>My father's voice rang threw my eyes. Quickly pulling away from Beck, I set some distance between us. "Dad?" I looked up at him surprised. "What are you doing home so early?"<p>

By the look on his face I could tell that this was not what he expected to come home to. "I came home early so we could spend some time together."

Great. The one day my father decides to spend some father-daughter quality time with me, had to be today? I rolled my eyes. He probably didn't really come early for me. He probably just had to waste an hour until his next meeting like always.

Turning his attention to Beck, my father began to glare. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in MY pool with your hands all over MY daughter?"

"Daddy, this is Beck. Beck this is my father, Chad West. Daddy, Beck is a friend from school." Still glaring at him, my father shook his head.

"He seems like more than a friend to me."

"Um.." Beck stuttered. "N-Nice to meet, sir."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"Dad! That was rude!" Swimming over to the side of the pool I pulled myself out and looked at Beck. He swam over and got out quickly making sure to keep a distance from me. I looked over at him, "I think you should go." He nodded quickly and ran inside.

I could hear his car starting up a few moments later and listened as he drove off. Glaring at my dad I shook my head extremely pissed off and grabbed my clothes off the chair. "I can't believe you did that."

"I don't want you to have boys over when I'm not home Jade! He said following me into the house in his authority voice. I turned and stared daggers at him. If he thought he had control over me he was severely mistaken.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him. "Why? You never have before. You know why? Because you don t care! So do us both a favor, and stay out of my life!" I glared at him and ran up to my room slamming the door shut, making my anger clear to him and the rest of the town. Kicking the door in frustration I paced around my room glaring at every object in anger. Suddenly the door downstairs slammed shut. He left again. I screamed and grabbed a lamp throwing it at my door and watched as it shattered sending pieces flying everywhere.

The next day I walked into school hoping to not see Beck. Walking to my locker I unlocked it quickly and put my head in hoping to keep the world away. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I took a deep breathe and turned around. There was Beck with a cocked eyebrow. "How's the inside of your locker looking?" He asked with a smile. I shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. My dad can be a little.. over protective at times." I apologized, feeling anger bubbling in my stomach from my father's actions yesterday.

He nodded. "Yeah, I could see that." He chuckled a little but just shrugged it off. "It's cool though. I can get the same way around Meg." I just stared at him for a second.

"Meg?" I asked confused. Who was Meg? His girlfriend? Oh god he has a girlfriend! And I kissed him! He kissed me! That cheater! That-

He nodded. "My sister, Meg. Remember?"

I m an idiot.

Sighing in relief I nodded. "Of course. Sorry just had a dumb moment I guess." Smiling at him I closed my locker and leaned against it. "How old is she?"

"She's a freshmen this year."

"Oh she goes here?" He nodded and looked around.

"Yeah, she s trying to pursue acting.

Just like her big brother. I smiled.

He laughed a bit and craned his neck to see above the crowd. She should be around somewhere." Scanning over the crowd he set his eyes on someone and smiled. "She's right over there. Meg!" He yelled. A blonde haired girl turned around and smiled at him as she began walking over to us. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is Meg. Meg, this is Jade." I smiled at her.

She offered a bubbly smile back. "It's nice to finally meet you. Beck won't shut up about you." I couldn't help but smile.

Looking at Beck I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She nodded eagerly while Beck shook his head letting out a nervous laugh.

"No." He nudged Meg in the side. "She's joking. She's just trying to embarrass me."  
>"Beck s got it bad for you!" She smiled. "Well I should probably go to class. Maybe you can come to our house and hang out after school?"<p>

"I would love to." I smiled and looked at Beck who's cheeks were bright red. The looking back as Meg walked off to class. "She was.. cute." I looked back at Beck and mocked him. "No. She's just trying to embarrass me." I laughed. "You are a terrible liar." As the bell rang I smiled at him one last time. "I'll see at lunch" I told him before walking off to class.

Beck s POV

I sighed and looked down as she walked away. How could I be so stupid? Taking out a pen I bit off the pen cap and wrote on my hand. Improve lying skills. I spoke before walking to class. 


	8. F is for friendship

**Chapter 8:**

**F is for Friendship  
><strong>

Walking into the cafeteria I saw Andre and Cat sitting with Tori. One of our close friends that we often talk to. Smiling I walked over to them and went to sit down. "Hey guys. Where were you this morning? I didn't see you when I came in.." Setting my lunch down I looked up at Tori who had her arms crossed over her chest tightly.

"Tell her guys." She said toughly with her chin held high.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking over to Andre and Cat who were looking down, Cat twirling her hair around in her fingers. "Guys?"

Tori sighed in frustration. "Fine. If you can't gather up the balls to tell her, then I'll tell her." She said glaring at them before turning to me. "Look Jade. I've been thinking, and I think-WE think that you should step down from your position as queen bee. Because obviously you can't handle it." She said with her nose higher in the air. I glared at her and stode up placing my hands on the table leaning over to her.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. NO ONE talks to Jade West like that and gets away with that. Not even Vega.

She raised an eyebrow a bit at me. "Come on Jade. Face it you don't have what it takes to run this school anymore. You have to turn over your crown. And I'm not saying this as Bitchy Tori. I'm saying it as Tori, your friend. You're changing Jade. And it's all because of the stress of you being queen bee. I just think you should take a break from it for a while that's all." She said putting her hands on her hips. I glared at her.

If looks could kill. She would be broken in half like the little twig she was. "You've got to be kidding me. Look, this school is mine. MINE! Do you understand me? I can't believe that you went behind my back to try and do this Vega." Shaking my head I turned on my heel and stormed out of the cafeteria. Vega had something coming to her and it's going to be fierce. Walking down the hall, people seemed to feel the anger in me and moved out of my way as I went. Aprroaching my lock, I opened it and threw my books inside before slamming it shut. For a moment I just stared at my locker, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Andre and Cat staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked glaring.

Cat looked up at me with her big eyes. "We're sorry Jade! It wasn't our idea I swear! It was all Tori! We didn't want to go along with it. We would never do that to you! You're our best friend Jade.." She said looking down. I felt my hard expression soften at the sight of the sad red head before looking up at Andre, half smiling with his arms out. I looked at him for a moment before hugging him tightly, Cat soon joinging in.

I sighed taking it in before pulling away and looking at them. "It's okay..I love you guys. Please never betray me like that..."

Andre smiled and shook his head. "I won't. Super secret swear."

Cat smiled and looked up me cutely with her big brown eyes. "I promise a thousand and one million fireflies Jadey!" She smiled and hugged me again. I laughed a bit patting her back.

"Okay Cat... no more touching please."

"Oh sorry... " She said pulling away and smiling shyly up. I laughed a bit. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around and my eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
